Unavoidable
by Lune-Solei
Summary: Telling Angela something is unavoidable.  Brennan discovers this while shopping with her friend.  BB.  Follows Improbable.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** Booth/Brennan

**Warnings:** Not many. But I did smell paint fumes all day yesterday, that may have affected my brain slightly.

**Author's Note:** Here's the third part of the little arc I seem to be doing. This follows Improbable.

**Dedication:** To Ems, who loves me for the tackle-glomp apparently. I'm not complaining.

--

The room was bathed in the bright fluorescent lighting that seemed to accompany all public restrooms, glinting off the chrome fixtures and porcelain countertops. She was the only one currently occupying the six-stall ladies room and she felt a vague sense of relief at that fact when she exited the stall, wiping her mouth and saw her reflection. Pale, ivory skin with deep shadows surrounding her eyes that even make-up was only able to dim, not diminish.

She sighed, shaking her head and untying her hair from the impromptu ponytail she's pulled it into as she approached the sinks, washing her hands and face, rinsing the bile taste from her mouth. She stepped back finally, wiping the water droplets away with a paper towel before her reflection once again caught her attention.

She frowned at the woman reflected, twisting and turning as she dried the water from her hands. Her eyes narrowed, forehead adopting the usual frown that accompanied her scrutinizing look, and she turned once more so that she could observe herself in profile this time. The bathroom door opened and a dark haired woman entered behind her.

"Bren, Sweetie, what are you doing?" Angela asked tentatively.

"Nothing," Brennan replied quickly, tossing the crumpled paper towel into the trash before turning to her friend.

"If you're checking to see if you're fat don't worry about it. You aren't. I, on the other hand, could probably stand to lose a couple of pounds, especially with bikini season just around the corner."

"Isn't it swimsuit season?"

"Nah, bikini." Angela walked over, leaning against the counter and frowning. "You have put on some weight, but trust me, it looks good. You look healthy."

"I didn't before?"

"No! That's not what I meant," Angela replied quickly. She shook her head absently and then grinned. "Speaking of hunky FBI agents…."

"We weren't speaking of…"

"Yes we were. Your's is currently in your office with something that smells absolutely delish. You sure nothing's going on between the two of you?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, fighting the blush threatening to take over her cheeks, before turning and heading to the door. "Thanks Angela."

"You didn't answer my question!"

--

"Hey." She smiled as Booth looked up from where he was seated behind her desk. There was a bag of something on his desk and Angela _was_ right, it did smell good. "Angela told me you were in here. What are you doing?"

"Close the door?"

She raised an eyebrow but did as he asked. "Any particular reason you wanted the door closed?" she asked as she walked over to him.

He grinned, pulling her down and kissing her lightly. "Angela is very nosy," he informed her before standing and gesturing for her to take a seat. She rolled her eyes but took the seat, glancing at the screen. "I was searching through real estate."

"I see."

"You said we needed a bigger place."

"I'm beginning to think we won't find one," she replied, reaching for the bag and removing the contents. Wonton soup, vegetable spring rolls, sweet and sour pork, and rice. And, of course, two fortune cookies. Her stomach rumbled happily and she groaned, sinking back into the chair.

"Not hungry?"

"No…I am. But I don't understand how I can be nauseous one minute and hungry the next," she complained.

He laughed quietly, pulling the extra chair in her office next to her. "It's called morning sickness for a reason Bones."

She nudged him lightly before turning her attention back to the screen as she popped the top of the container of soup. "It's supposed to be over with now."

"Maybe it's getting out of your system still?" He shrugged at her glare. "Anyway, what do you think of this one?" he asked, simultaneously clicking on a window and reaching for a spring roll.

Her eyes roamed the screen, frown forming between her eyebrows as her chewing slowed and she leaned forward. It was a large sized house, four bedrooms and five baths, located in a suburb just outside of Washington D.C. She reached for the mouse, locating the price and raising an eyebrow.

"A nice house like this for _that_ amount of money?" she asked incredulously. "What's wrong with it? There has to be something wrong with it."

"Bones…"

"Bad neighborhood?"

"Bones…"

"Termites? Leaky roof?"

"Temperance." She stopped, looking at him, and he smiled, brushing her hair away from her face. "There's nothing wrong with it, structurally anyway." She gave him a curious look and he sighed, leaning back in the chair. "A few years back a woman went missing there, everyone assumes it was her husband but there's no trace of anything bad happening."

"So people are afraid to buy it?"

"They think her zombie rises out of the ground or something at night."

"So you do believe in zombies."

"Lets not go there Bones, not again," he sighed. "Anyway, I managed to get an appointment later on this afternoon."

She nodded as her office door opened, allowing Angela to skip in and pause when she noticed the partners at her best friend's desk. She raised an eyebrow and Brennan offered her a smile, closing out the window and pulling up a case file before Angela could reach the desk.

"Hi Ange, what's up?"

"Not much, just thought I'd pop in to see if you two needed any help getting rid of the food. Hodgins went for lunch but that was an hour ago, I can only imagine what he's doing. Ooh! I love spring rolls!"

She leaned in, grabbing one of them and spotting the case file. Displayed on the computer screen was a picture of a girl, her neck twisted at what can only be described as an uncomfortable position, and her eyes wide open. A pool of blood beneath her and footprints in the mud.

"How can you guys eat and look at this? _Ew_ cannot even begin to explain the level of disgusting this is." She wrinkled her nose at the computer screen. "I'll leave you two at it then, and Sweetie, how about we go shopping later on? Bikini season is just around the corner…"

"I thought it was swimsuit," Booth replied.

"You two really do make quite a pair," Angela commented. She grinned at them. "See you at seven Sweetie!" And then she was gone and the partners shared a silent look, fighting back the laughter that threatened them.

--

"Wow."

That was the only word that came to Booth's mind as he pulled up in front of the address he'd scribbled down later that afternoon. The house in front of them was beautiful, even in its slight neglect. It was an old brick house, two stories, not including the basement, with a gabled roof and plenty of yard which was fenced and hedged in. A bonus was the attached garage.

"The pictures don't do it justice," Brennan agreed. He glared at her. She always sounded so much more intelligent. "Is that the Realtor?" she asked, gesturing to the car parked in front of the house and the woman leaning against it.

"I guess so."

"Uh huh."

He smirked, understanding her brief flare of resentment. The woman was blonde and slim, a short skirt and button up blouse and too much make-up. Despite everything that she did or said he knew that Temperance Brennan would still be worried he would leave her. He shook his head, getting out of the car and waiting for her before they headed up to the woman.

"Miss Stevens?" he asked. She flashed him a smile.

"Yes, you must be my five o'clock! Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Booth." He saw Brennan move to contradict her assumption and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Pleasure," he replied. "I must say, the house is great looking."

"A little under kept, but with the circumstances I'm sure you understand," she was saying, nodding along. "If you come this way the front door opens onto a lovely little entrance…"

"We aren't married Booth, why didn't you contradict her?"

"Let her believe what she wants. We're interested in the house, remember?" She glared and he smiled, placing his hand at the small of her back and guiding her up the stairs after Gina Stevens. "And remember to smile and act normal."

"I am normal."

The entrance was beautiful, with a wrap-around staircase that led up to the second landing and a small fountain built into the wall. Off to the right was a sitting room and to the left was the formal dining room. Next to that was the fully furnished kitchen and further in was the family room, bathroom and a porch that opened onto a backyard and moderate sized yard with a in ground pool surprisingly.

"All of the appliances have been kept up to date and as you can see it's a perfect place for starting a family," she smiled knowingly at Brennan, "how far along are you?"

"Four months," she admitted and Booth grinned. The realtor nodded, grinning.

"Now down this way is the stairs to the finished basement, and what a beauty that is. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Not yet." In fact she did know, she'd found out last week, it was Booth who didn't want to know. He wanted it to be a surprise.

She led them down a side hall and small laundry room and then down some stairs until they reached the basement. One room opened into a somewhat sizeable room that was currently used as a gym, a small bathroom, another bedroom, and the main portion was designed as another family room type of space.

"Is this your first child?" she asked as they climbed the stairs.

"I have a son from a previous marriage," Booth admitted. Gina grinned, nodding as they made their way up the main stairs to the second floor.

"This room here would be perfect for a little boy, don't you agree?" she questioned, opening a door. The room was painted varying shades of blue and had a view of the backyard and a fairly good sized closet.

"It's nice," Brennan commented, glancing around.

Down the hall was another bedroom that could be a nursery and another two more bathrooms. At the end of the hall was the master bedroom with an attached bath, with a nice view and plenty of sunshine. Booth raised his eyebrows at Brennan and she shrugged, wandering around. She hadn't lived in a house in ages, not since she was growing up. She was used to apartments, this was a definite change.

"So, what do you think?" Gina asked, smiling widely at them. They were standing out front again and she was literally beaming at them.

"I like it, what about you Bones?"

She glared but didn't contradict the nickname. "It's nice, and that really is the price?" The realtor nodded in assurance. "Well, we'll need to talk it over."

"We'll give you a call in the next couple of days," Booth promised. Gina nodded, waving them off as she got into her car and Booth led Brennan back to theirs. He got in, and glanced at her as she buckled the seatbelt. "So what do you think?"

"I really do like it. There's plenty of room and there's work, but not a whole lot of it to be done." She eyed him. "I am not redoing rooms when I'm nine months pregnant Booth. No way."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I wasn't going to suggest it. So…If I call her tomorrow and tell her…?"

"Yes, we'll take it." She glanced at the clock. "Better hurry up, I'm already late meeting Angela."

"Yes Dear."

"Please, stick to Bones."

--

"You're _late_!"

She rolled her eyes as she met Angela in the pre-appointed meeting area – the food court. The artist was tapping her foot, arms crossed over her chest and eyes narrowed. She offered her a small smile and a bag of chocolate chip cookies she'd had Booth pick up on the way over here. She knew it would soften the artist's temper.

"Sorry…the case ran a little…over."

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes, grinning. "And you're trying to buy my forgiveness with chocolate?"

"Depends…is it working?"

"Definitely." She looped an arm through her friend's, leading her through the crowded shopping mall toward the clothes stores. "So, I was thinking that new store has the most _adorable_ bikinis this season, what do you think?"

"I think I won't be wearing a bikini anytime soon."

"Oh, Sweetie, you look fantastic in a bikini. I really don't know why you don't like them so much…" She squealed, pointing at a display. "Oh, I really wish I had a little girl right about now. Aren't those dresses so _cute_?" she demanded, smiling. "Oh, Bren, we have to go in for a moment. My cousin just had a little girl and I should really get her something…"

Before the Anthropologist could protest she was being dragged into the clothing store and over to the nearest rack of girl's clothing. She glanced around, noting the harassed looking mothers toting infants and toddlers and looking like they wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep.

_That might be me in a few months_, she thought. She shook her head quickly, vowing to never let herself end up like that. Her attention returned to Angela who was holding up a pint-sized dress decorated in flowers of some kind. She smiled, shaking her head again.

"You don't like it? Yeah, it's a bit too flowery for me too…hm." The artist was instantly rummaging through the clothing rack again and Brennan rolled her eyes once more, turning and wandering around the section of infant girl clothes.

There were cribs and baby supplies in the back of the store and she knew she'd be dragging Booth here later to pick out something. She turned, heading toward another rack and glancing over the selection. Dresses, onesies, and shorts and shirt combinations. Why did babies need so many _clothes_? She picked out one dress what had a ladybug scurrying over it and smiled.

"Ooh, that's cute!" Angela chirped next to her, causing Brennan to jump.

"That certainly is," a saleswoman said, approaching. "My name is Nora, can I be of assistance?"

"Oh, no. We're just looking for something for my cousin's baby," Angela replied. The woman nodded before smiling at Brennan.

"How far along are you dear?"

"Uh…"

Angela laughed. "Oh, no, not her! She's not…"

"Four months," Brennan replied. The woman nodded, still smiling and Angela spun to look at her friend. Well, it was unavoidable that Angela would find out eventually.

"You're _pregnant_? You never told me _that_! Temperance Brennan!" she hissed. She grabbed Brennan, flashed a smile at the saleswoman, and dragged her out of the store. "Four months and you didn't tell me? What were you thinking?" Her face turned blank. "Who's the father?"

Brennan flushed and looked around before grabbing Angela and dragging her down the aisle, between brightly lit shops. "It never seemed like the right time, and I wasn't sure you'd be happy or not. I was scared I guess, I still am."

"Brennan. Who. Is. The. Father?"

"Booth," she mumbled softly.

"_Booth_?" Angela squealed. She grinned, throwing her arms around Brennan. "Oh Sweetie, I'm so _happy_ for you right now! Unless…Was it a one-night thing? Oh Sweetie, I'm sure if you tell him…"

"Ange…Booth knows. I told him when I found out. We'd been together for almost two years at the time." She ignored the hurt look on her friend's face. "Actually…" She hesitated a moment before pulling the chain out from beneath her shirt. Hooked onto it was a white gold sapphire ring set with diamonds.

"You're _engaged_?"

"No, no. We're uh…engaged to be engaged." At Angela's blank look she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know if I want to get married or not, I mean, I can only take so much change at one time. When I decide if I want to or not that's when I'll take it off the chain. Does that make any sense?"

"Who would have thought that Temperance Brennan was a closet romantic."

"Angela…"

"So is your place big enough for the uh…two, or is it three, of you?"

"No. We're buying a house actually." She smiled as she said this and Angela shook her head. She'd never seen her friend as happy as she was now. Maybe having a kid would be a good thing for her. "We actually…that's why I was late, we were looking at one."

"Ah. So you hid the truth from me and tried to buy my forgiveness with chocolate, huh?"

"Angela…"

"I'm joking Sweetie. I'm happy for you. Both of you. Remind me to tackle-hug that agent next time I see him, though I guess this means he's officially off the market, huh?"

"Yes, it does."

Angela laughed at the flash she saw in Brennan's eyes. "Okay, okay Sweetie. I was just teasing. I guess these are the mood swings, huh? I don't envy Booth that bit. And I suppose I'll be shopping for baby clothes for…oh! What is it? You're four months along, you should know! Girl or boy?"

Brennan eyed Angela carefully before smiling. "If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret. Booth doesn't want to know."

Angela grinned. "Sweetie, I can keep a secret, just not gossip."

Brennan rolled her eyes before leaning in, whispering in Angela's ear. "Girl."

She stepped away quickly before the artist could get enough air into her lungs for a proper squeal. She had a feeling that life was about to get a whole lot more interesting now. Especially when Angela let out an ear-piercing squeal that caused many mall-goers to stare at her. Oh yes, a lot more interesting, but that was really unavoidable.


End file.
